The present invention relates to a signal converting apparatus and a receiving apparatus for supporting concurrent dual bands in a wireless communication system.
Currently, the wireless communication employs technology to increase a data rate using a wideband or multiband, and the research has been actively conducted on a radio frequency (RF) receiver supporting the technology. Such an RF receiver may increase the flexibility of chips to thereby reduce the unit cost. However, the RF receiver has a disadvantage in that the quality of the wireless communication decreases due to the interference between frequency bands corresponding to wireless communication application fields. In order to support wireless communication at a high data rate while minimizing the interference, the power consumption and chip size of the receiver should be increased. In this case, the competitiveness of the receiver may be reduced.
An ultra-wide band intellectual RF receiver capable of processing a wide frequency band of several GHz may obtain an effect of implementing various systems at a low cost. However, since the power consumption of the receiver is high and several frequency bands are amplified by the same gain and then applied to a system, the interference between signals inevitably increases. Meanwhile, a multiband intellectual RF receiver capable of realizing a narrow-band characteristic in two or more frequency bands deals with only a requested frequency band. Therefore, the power consumption of the receiver is low. Even at this time, however, an interference problem still exists. In this case, when a plurality of RF receivers dealing with the respective frequency bands are used, the interference may be minimized. However, the chip size and power consumption thereof are increased, which makes it impossible to maximize the price competitiveness.